


Awkward Boners are a Teenager's Closest Friend

by Nikkie2571



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arranged Marriage, Awkward Boners, Cute, Forced Marriage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Picnics, Plot, Politics, Royalty, ball petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Sometimes Prince Merrick wondered what would have happened if he hadn't asked for that massage.





	1. First Offence

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of aggravation and love on my behalf and is completely un-beta'd. I wrote it in a night fueled with only desire and filled with a dream to write about boners.
> 
> If you like this story, perhaps you will like my other work, although that one is, as of yet, not NSFW.
> 
> Please comment if you want to, and I will do my best to get back to you! :)
> 
> There is a discord for discussing any and all of my stories, if you wish to join it: https://discord.gg/tBGA5fU

Prince Merrick looked at the stairs with displeasure, his mouth pulled down tightly. He didn’t want to go up the stairs. He didn’t know if he could, to be honest.

Prince Merrick was sore. He had spent all day yesterday being physical, doing sword practise, horse riding, distance running, and even a little bit of wrestling. He’d never done so much activity in such a short time, so he was exhausted and his entire body was still protesting his every movement.

Merrick looked over to his guard. “If I ordered you to, would you carry me?” He asked.

Gallion laughed. “But of course, it would be a royal order, would it not?”

Merrick sighed. “Let me rephrase, would you be… happy, I guess, to carry me up the stairs?”

Gallion raised one of his eyebrows. “Your Highness, you are nearly a man, it would be quite unbecoming for me to carry you.”

Merrick glared at him in response. “I don’t really care.”

Gallion tilted his head to one side. “Unless you order me to, I won’t be carrying you, sir.”

Merrick sighed deeply, just a little exasperated, and began walking up the stairs. “Can you at least send for a servant to come to massage my legs?”

Gallion smiled, a little cheekily. “I will do so happily.”

 

* * *

 

Merrick was sitting on his bed, gently rubbing at his thighs, when a servant boy arrived. He looked to be about Merrick’s own age, with tan skin and wearing a white robe befitting someone who worked for the physician. He was holding a jug, which probably contained oil.

“Are you here to massage my legs?” Merrick asked.

The servant nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Merrick made a gesture with one hand. “Get to it, please, my legs have been killing me all day.” Merrick’s voice had a note of pleading in it.

The boy approached cautiously, as if afraid. “Should I remove your clothes, or can you do that yourself, Your Highness?”

Merrick blinked, a little stunned. “I-I can do it myself I guess…” Merrick trailed off for a second. “But I don’t really want to, please do it for me.”

The boy nodded, a slight reddish hue appearing in his cheeks. He moved slowly, undoing the laces of Merrick’s boots and gently prying them off of his feet. He almost seemed concerned about hurting the prince with how soft his touch was.

When the servant got to his legging, he paused, just for a second, before pulling them down and off, leaving the prince completely bottomless, half naked.

“Is-” the boy paused, looking very nervous. “Is the strain mostly on the front or back of your legs, your majesty?”

“The front, why?”

The servant shook his head. “Just curious, sir.”

He was blushing again. Merrick thought it was quite amusing.

“If you could lay down, sir, I can get started.”

Merrick nodded and slowly positioned himself laying down. Doing so required he move his legs though, and he groaned when the movement elicited a moment of pain.

“Sire?”

Merrick looked over to the servant. His hands were now slick with oil, and his eyes looked almost concerned.

“What’s your name?” Merrick asked.

The boy stood silent for a moment before answering. “Julian, sir.”

“Julian, just get to work.”

Jullian nodded hurriedly and placed his slicked hands up Merrick’s thighs. He extended his thumb and pointer finger to extend over the entire front of them and pressed them down as he glided them up the length of Merrick’s muscles.

Merrick laughed, the sound pushed out of him due to just how much pain the pressure caused. Julian paused for a moment but kept gliding his hands up Merrick’s thighs. Each pass of pressure on his abused muscles forced a sound out of him, a laugh, a groan, nonsense words strung together. Merrick… Merrick felt humiliated. The worst part of it was though, was that the glide of slick hands on his body felt  _ nice _ despite the pain it caused.

Merrick’s cock twitched and his entire body went tense with panic. Julian didn’t stop massaging, though he had changed to using his first two fingers to rub at a specific stretch of muscle right near Merrick’s groin. It made his cock harden more.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Julian asked, still massaging.

Merrick didn’t reply. His face felt hot with shame.

Julian hummed. “It’s alright if you’re not, sir.”

Merrick’s cock was fully erect now, right where Julian could see it. Merrick wanted to hide, he was so embarrassed.

“You’d be surprised how often that happens, sir.”

Merrick blinked, his panic and embarrassment momentarily forgotten. “Would I?”

Julian giggled,  _ giggled _ , and said “yes, I’m quite sure you would.”


	2. Second Offence

“So I heard you got to give the young prince a rub down the other day.”

Julian blushed. “Yeah.”

Melody smirked. “Did anything interesting happen?”

Julian’s blush deepened. “I don’t think I should tell you.”

Melody groaned. “But that’s  _ boring _ .”

Julian glared at his friend. “Yeah, but at least the prince won’t punish us for publicly humiliating him.”

Melody deflated. “ _ Fine _ .”

Julian smiled. Although what he said wasn’t untrue, Julian just didn’t want to share.

A knock sounded at the door and everyone turned to see a guard standing there, one of Prince Merrick’s personal guard actually.

“Is there a ‘Julian’ here? Prince Merrick has requested his presence in his room.”

Melody smirked at Julian, which caused him to blush, and then shoved him towards the door. “Julian is this one, sir,” she said.

The guard raised one of his eyebrows almost judgmentally. “Do you know how to get to his highness’ room?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Then what are you still doing here? Get going!”

Julian ran, nearly forgetting to grab oil in his haste.

 

* * *

 

Prince Merrick was waiting on his bed again, though this time his boots were already off.

“Oh, you’re here! I almost thought you would be busy,” the prince said.

Julian shook his head. “No, Your Highness.” He could feel himself blushing.

Prince Merrick’s eyebrows furrowed. “Does the physician not keep you and your fellow apprentices busy?”

Nervously, Julian placed the jug of oil on the bedside table. “Um, no sir, she does keep us busy. She just… She has an excess of apprentices right now, so she can’t keep track of us all if we’re all busy at the same time. More often then not I act as a gopher.”

The prince nodded, though with an obvious amount of confusion. “That sounds… unwise, I might have to tell my parents about it if she can’t handle you all.”

Julian’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh, no, please don’t, Your Highness! Many of them are my friends and they would have nowhere to go if they were sent away. The palace is their entire life!”

Merrick stared at Julian for a moment, his expression almost guarded. “Alright… but if it becomes an actual issue, I won’t be able to stop them from doing what they think is best.”

Julian smiled gratefully. “I wouldn’t expect you to, Your Highness.”

Merrick blinked. Julian was getting the impression that the prince was easy to surprise.

“...May I begin my duties, sir?” Julian asked. Despite his best effort, he was unable to prevent himself from blushing.

Merrick also blushed, his yellow complexion turning rosy. “Um, yes, of course.”

The prince didn’t move.

“I’ll need you to remove your leggings, sir,” Julian said as calmly as he could make himself.

The prince shook his head, seeming to clear his head of whatever thoughts had been clouding it. 

“Right, yes, leggings…” He said slowly, before stopping once again, his blush deepening.

Julian sighed. “Calm down, Your Highness,” he said with an amused smile. Julian then grabbed the waistline of the prince’s leggings and pulled them right off.

The prince’s erection was now standing proudly where anyone could see it, it’s reddened head glistening just slightly.

“Oh… You’re…” Julian trailed off, feeling his face burn. “You’re very excited, Your Highness.”

The prince buried his face in his hands, though it didn’t hide his blush very well, as it had spread to his ears, turning them a rather cute shade of pink.

“Just… just ignore it, please. Like last time.” The prince pleaded.

Julian giggled nervously. “I, uh, alright, Your Highness. As… as you wish.”

He started near the knees this time, pushing down with two fingers and gliding them along a stretch of muscle that felt particularly tense. Each pass of his fingers brought a sound out of the prince’s mouth, though they weren’t as intense or loud as the sounds he made the first time.

Julian then switched to working on the interior side of the prince’s leg, pushing with the heel of his palm. The prince made weirdly quiet whimpers each time Julian went past a tough spot.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” Julian asked, looking up.

The prince’s face was completely red. “Y-yes.”

Julian felt a grin form on his face. “That’s good.” Julian then stared, smiling bright, right at the prince until his blush deepened and he looked away.

He began working on the other leg, and it was instantly clear that it was much stiffer than the other one. Despite all the groans Julian forced out of the prince, his leg didn’t get much looser. Julian felt his brows crease in concentration.

Julian began working more slowly, but more roughly, using the knuckles of his fingers and dragging them along the length of the prince’s leg. The prince was making more pained noises now, nonsense words and the occasional curse falling from his lips.

“Fuck, Julian…” the prince sighed, leaning his head back. “I don’t think you’re going to get any more improvement with that one.”

Julian paused, disappointed stilling his motions. “I… alright, Your Highness.”

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence and Julian began to shift in place. He hadn’t been told to leave.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

There was no reply, but the prince’s face steadily grew redder. Julian felt himself blush. He was fairly sure he knew what the prince wanted him to do, judging by the erection still going strong between his legs. If he was asked, Julian wasn’t sure if he would say no. But the prince wasn’t saying anything.

“Sir, if there’s something else you would like me to do, you need to tell me,” Julian said.

The prince just buried his face in his hands and huffed a frustrated breath into them. His blush had reached down to his neck.

Julian felt himself smile nervously. This clearly required a little delicacy.

“Okay, Your Highness, nod your head for yes and shake for no. Is there something you want me to do for you?”

The prince nodded, his face still hidden in his hands.

“Is it a normal thing you want me to do for you?”

A shake. Julian felt his own blush deepen.

“D-do you…” Julian trailed off, too nervous to continue. He rubbed his face, took a deep breath, and tried again.

“Would you l-like to have sex with me, Y-your Highness?”

The prince hesitated for a moment, a single tense moment, and then nodded.

Julian felt an almost appreciative arousal flow through his body. He was sure that if he looked into a mirror he wouldn’t be able to see the grey of his eyes.

The prince, however, was shaking, and Julian realized he had asked the wrong questions. He should have asked to leave.

He needed to fix this.

Julian gently sat on the bed next to the prince, placed a hand on either side of his face, and tilted his head to look at him. The prince’s face was entirely red, and his expression was nervous, if not a little fearful.

“Your Highness, it is  _ very _ flattering that you want to h-have sex with me, but I imagine it would be very improper for me to have sex w-with you, so let’s put a hold on that plan for now, yeah?”

Julian then smiled his most reassuring smile while inwardly cheering at his near lack of nervous stuttering.

The prince blinked slowly, his blush fading slightly. He wasn’t shaking as much anymore though, which was an improvement.

“Okay,” the prince said, his voice quiet.

Julian smiled a little brighter and kissed the prince on the cheek. “Until next time, Your Highness.”

As he left Julian could hear the prince muffling his frustrations into his pillows.


	3. Normal is harder than it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrick does something hasty.

Merrick was angry at the world. Or, maybe he was just angry at himself, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t Julian’s fault all their interactions had been plagued with awkwardness, but oh boy did Merrick want to blame him. The desire to blame himself warred with the desire to blame no one and the desire to blame himself and all it did was leave him beyond angry.

“Your Highness?” Gallion asked. “Are you alright?”

Merrick glared at his guard. “Does it look like I’m okay?!”

Gallion’s brows raised in surprise. “Wh… Uh, no, Your Highness. I doubt I would have asked if you did.”

Merrick deflated. “Sorry, Gallion, I’m just frustrated.”

Gallion chuckled. “Aren’t you always, Your Highness?”

Merrick glared at him and Gallion had the composure to look rightfully chastised.

“Sorry, sir... Uh, What are you frustrated about? Perhaps I can help you with the issue?”

Merrick blushed at the wording. It wasn’t Gallion’s help he wanted.

“I uh,” Merrick started. “There’s a servant, and he’s really good at his job, but all my interactions with him have been ripe with awkwardness, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

Gallion raised an eyebrow. “Why would you care about that, Your Highness?”

Merrick didn’t answer, but he could feel his burning face give him away.

Gallion smirked. “Do you have a crush, My Prince?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Merrick turned and walked away. Gallion clearly wasn’t going to be much help, not when he made faces like that.

“M-my Prince!” Gallion called, rushing to catch up.

“It’s not a crush,” Merrick grumbled at him. “It’s just attraction.”

Gallion was quiet.

“If you’re not going to help, I’m going to ask someone else,” Merrick said sharply.

Gallion appeared to think for a moment. “Have you interacted with him when he wasn’t serving you?” He asked.

Merrick frowned. “No.”

Gallion smiled. “And there’s your problem.”

Merrick stared at him. “Uh, sure.”

Gallion sighed. “Look, just… hang around him while he isn’t obligated at the moment to serve you. That should help you out somewhat.”

“That… was pretty good advice,” Merrick remarked.

Gallion smiled. “I wouldn’t be serving the house of Chanlu if I wasn’t able to help them.”

“That is… very fair.”

 

* * *

 

Julian was in the library, doing research on some obscure medicinal plants for the royal physician, when Prince Merrick sat down beside him.

Julian looked up, feeling a little nervous. “Is there something you need from me, Your Highness?”

The prince blinked, expression a little blank, or perhaps even grumpy. “No. Just keep doing what you doing.”

Julian didn’t know what to make of that. “Alright.”

He went back to work, but with the prince right there it kept getting increasingly more difficult to not look up at him. It was unnerving not knowing why he was here.

Julian flipped a page and read the first line. And then he did it again… And again. When he had read it five times he sighed and finally looked up at the prince, who… was staring right at him.

Julian blinked. “Are you sure I can’t help you with something, sir?”

The prince leaned over and balanced his chin on his palm. “You’re helping enough as it is just sitting there.”

And then his entire face turned scarlet as he sat back up straight and hid his face in his hands. Julian could almost hear him mumbling into his hands.

Julian thought it was adorable.

Slowly, He reached over and gently pried the prince’s hands from his crimson face, greeting it with what he hoped was a friendly smile.

“Your Highness, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. I imagine it is quite unbecoming for a prince to blush this much.”

“But you’re really pretty and kinda hard to talk to,” the prince said, before blushing even darker.

Julian sighed wistfully. “You’re kinda adorable, you know that?”

The prince shook his head. “I never considered myself as such.”

“Well you are,” Julian said, grinning widely.

The prince was quiet for a moment. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, his eyes wide and dark.

Julian could  _ feel _ how quickly he blushed. “I guess if you r-really want to, you c-can.”

The prince leaned over slightly. “I, uh… I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Julian smiled brightly. “Neither have I, so I guess we’ll have to figure it out together.”

The prince paused. “I… wow.”

Julian giggled. “That was really good, wasn’t it.”

“Yeah,” the prince whispered. He sounded breathy, as if he had too much air in his lungs.

Julian giggled again before leaning over and gently slotting his mouth together with the prince’s. Slowly, he pushed his lips against the prince’s own, revelling in the feeling of the gentle pressure of the kiss. It was warm and wet and delightful and more than Julian had dreamed a kiss would ever be like. The longer he kissed the prince the warmer he felt, until the warmth of his blood spread to his groin.

Despite that, Julian only had thoughts for the lips against his and the little hums the prince was making. It wasn’t what needed his attention right now.

“Julian! I thought you were doing research?”

Julian startled, the familiar voice of the physician rattling around in his head.

“I, uh, I was, ma’am!” He said, floundering slightly before patting the book on the table. He crossed his legs to try and hide his rather obvious erection, but he was fairly sure it was futile. He could feel his face burning hot, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was red down to his chest.

“Didn’t look like you were doing research,” Róng said. Then she smirked a little. “At least, not the research I asked you to do.”

“I’m at, uh, I, uh, that would be my fault,” the prince stammered out, looking just as embarrassed as Julian felt. “I asked Julian to kiss me.”

“I, that’s cor-, that’s true,” Julian said while nodding.

Róng starred at the prince, blinking in silence. “I… Your Highness, I didn’t realize that was you! I, uh, I guess I’ll leave you be.” She then sheepishly walked away, proverbial tail between her legs.

Julian blinked at the space she left behind. “Was… was your mere  _ presence _ enough to drive her away?” He asked, turning to face the prince.

The prince looked just as speechless as Julian. “Apparently.”

Julian tried to say something more, anything in response to the prince, but all he ended up doing was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His embarrassment was taking up too much space in his mind. Without anything better to do, he just stared into his lap.

“Julian.”

He didn’t look up. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again sometime?”

Julian felt embarrassed again, but it was better somehow than his previous embarrassment.

“I, uh, yeah. Of course.”

“Awesome.”

He didn’t have to look up to know that his prince had an adorable smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried that Merrick comes off as out of character during Julian's part of the chapter. Please tell me if that seems so to any of you.


	4. (SEX) Licking is fun in more ways than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, I hope you're all happy.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Julian, the boy just wouldn’t leave his mind. Merrick really wanted to kiss him again, or at least to get his lips on  _ some _ part of Julian’s anatomy.

Maybe his neck, giving his neck a kiss seemed like a very nice idea.

“My prince?”

Merrick startled. “Y-yes?”

Gallion snorted. “Thinking of something, Your Highness? Or, rather, some _ one _ ?”

Merrick blushed. “Y-yes.” There wasn’t much point in lying.

Gallion chortled,  _ chortled _ , like the goofy jerk he was. “God, My Prince, you are absolutely  _ smitten _ .”

“And I’m also the prince, so if you don’t shut up, I can order you to,” Merrick said, glaring.

“Ah, but you wouldn’t do that, Your Highness. I’m your most loyal guard,” Gallion said, cheekiness dripping from his voice.

Merrick glared but didn’t deny it.

“Will you see him today, Your Highness? Your crush?”

“I want to.”

“What’s stopping you, sir?”

Merrick turned crimson. “How much I want to lick him.”

Gallion blinked. “Uh, wow. Yeah, I see why that would be a problem for you.”

Merrick buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Exactly!”

Gallion sighed. “Would you like some advice, My Prince?”

“Yes,” Merrick mumbled into his hands.

“This is what my father told me, mind you he was talking about girls, but I feel it would apply for anyone. ‘If you want to lick her but can’t talk to her, she’s not worth licking.’”

Merrick giggled, and lifted his head. “He sounds like a smart man.”

Gallion hummed approvingly. “That he was, Your Highness.”

“So, I guess I should go and lick him now, right?”

Gallion smiled. “If you wish. I can’t stop you.”

“Sweet.”

 

* * *

 

Merrick found Julian in the gardens, pulling up what was probably some medicinal plants.

“Julian?” Merrick asked.

The boy turned to him, a smile on his face. “Hello, my prince.”

“Will… will you be busy for very long?”

Julian shook his head. “I’m almost done with this task and then I’m free.”

Merrick smiled in relief, he didn't want his little plan to get in the way of Julian’s duties. That would be mean.

“Can… can you come up to my room after? You don't need to bring anything! Just yourself.”

Between the heat on his face and the look in Julian’s eyes, he was fairly sure he was blushing.

“Of course, my prince. I would be delighted to,” he said, voice smooth like silk.

 

* * *

 

Merrick was nervous as he waited in his room. The silence was suffocating, and not knowing when Julian would arrive was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop fidgeting and that was getting on his nerves.

A knock sounded on the door and Merrick nearly tripped in his haste to get over to open it.

“H-hello, Julian.”

Julian smiled pleasantly as he walked in.  “Hello, Your Highness.”

Merrick felt his face start to heat. “C-c-can you call me Merrick… please?”

Julian giggled. “I can do that, Merrick.”

Merrick smiled and pressed a kiss to Julian’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Julian was red-faced when he pulled back, and Merrick felt a little better about the success of his plan. Now came the hard part.

Merrick giggled to himself. 

“Merrick?” Julian asked.

Merrick coloured. “Sorry, I just thought of something funny.”

Julian giggled. “Okay.”

Merrick pressed his lips together. he didn’t have a good lead-in.

“Fuck it! Julian, can I suck your cock?”

Julian’s eyes widened and his face turned crimson, which must have been hard considering his naturally tanned skin tone.

Merrick was a similar shade, he was sure.

“You w-want to suck my c-cock?” Julian managed to stutter out.

“Yeah, I said so, d-didn’t I?”

Julian’s eyes weren’t holding steady on Merrick’s face. “C-can I say no?”

Merrick frowned. That wasn’t ideal, but… “Of course you can, I’m not gonna force myself on you!”

Julian’s whole body sagged in what appeared to be relief. “Oh thank goodness.”

The room was silent for a moment. “So… c-can I? Suck your cock?” Merrick asked.

He  _ really _ wanted to get his mouth on Julian.

Julian looked considering for a moment. “Wh-what if… what if we suck e-each other’s cocks…. At th-the same time?”

Julian’s blush was down to his neck. Merrick was seriously impressed, and also very turned on.

“I, uh, y-yeah, we c-, that woul-, I think that would be a g-great idea!”

Gods above, Merrick felt kinda pathetic.

“A-awesome.”

Neither of them moved.

“... Merrick?”

He shook his head, trying to clear it. “I, uh, I’ve never done this before. I’ve only heard about it.”

Julian giggled, sounding very nervous. “Well, I think getting on the bed would be a good first step, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.”

Both of them slowly approached the bed, Merrick nearly tripping over nothing on the way.

“Do yo-, can I-, w-would you like to be on the bottom? Or on y-your side, o-o-o-or what?”

Julian stared at the bed for a moment. “Being on my s-side seems like it would hurt o-our arms… A-and you’re bigger than me, so… I think I should be on top of you?”

Merrick nodded rapidly. “Y-yeah, that m-makes sense,” he said, and then sat on the bed.

As quickly as he could, he pulled his clothes off, until he was only wearing his undershirt. The white linen felt like a vital piece of protection he needed to keep on.

When he looked up, he was brought the vision of a fully naked Julian, his erection standing proud between his hips, crowned by a small bush of curly little hairs.

His thighs looked smooth and thick, and Merrick could feel ideas begin to mould into place just looking at them. He’d shelve them for later.

“Merrick? Are you okay?” Julian asked, looking concerned.  
“Yes. Why?”

“You’re shaking.”

Merrick looked down at his hands and, huh, he  _ was _ shaking. Interesting.

Merrick looked back up at Julian and attempted to look reassuring. “I’m just excited. Maybe a little overwhelmed, but I imagine that’s normal?”

Julian smiled a little. “Yes, I’m sure it is.”

“Cool… Can I kiss you now?”

Julian giggled. “Of course, Merrick.” 

Julian then straddled Merrick’s legs and gently brought their faces together. Their cocks were touching each other, sending small sparks of pleasure up Merrick’s spine, and the pressure of Julian’s lips on his sent sparks down it.

“F-fuck,” Merrick muttered into the kiss.

Julian hummed contently, his eyes closed. Merrick could feel him smiling softly as he kissed.

Merrick pulled back. “C-can we g-get to the-the sucking cock part now?”

Julian laughed. “Y-yeah, we can get to the sucking cock part.”

Merrick leaned back until he was lying on the bed, and waited. Shortly a handsome face was hovering over his cock and a cock was hovering over his face.

Merrick licked it, and Julian sucked in a sharp breath.

“G-god! That-... wow.”

Merrick licked it again, this time dragging his tongue along it, back towards Julian’s balls.

“O-oh gosh… Merrick,” Julian said breathily, making Merrick feel pride and arousal bubble through himself. “That-, that’s really good.”

Merrick huffed out an amused breath. “Well, not that I would know, considering you haven’t touched me yet.” Despite his words, Merrick was smiling.

“O-oh!” Julian floundered for a second. “Sorry!”

Julian wrapped his lips around Merrick’s cock in one quick movement and Merrick nearly bit his tongue in surprise.

“F-fuck, Julian!”

Julian giggled, mouth still on Merrick’s cock, which sent little shocks of pleasure through him.

Merrick moaned. That had felt really good.

The lips around his cock twitched, Merrick was sure that Julian was smiling, and then they started to move, gliding gently over the length of his shaft. The wet heat of Julian’s mouth and tongue growing and receding like a slow pulse.

Merrick leaned his head back, resting it on the mattress and couldn’t help but release a long moan.

“Julian… Fuck! Your mouth feels amazing.”

Merrick felt Julian smirk around his cock before pulling off of it. “Well, Merrick, I am known for my mouth. Though, I’m sure it’s not  _ this _ that people talk about when they refer to it.”

Merrick huffed out a laugh. “I-, I bet.”

Julian dropped a kiss on Merrick’s cockhead. “And while I’m sure there’s at least one person in this place who fantasizes about feeling my mouth on them, you’re the one who gets it. Lucky you, right?”

Merrick licked at the spot where Julian’s cockhead met his shaft, which made him gasp. “Yeah, I’m very lucky. I get this too.”

Julian laughed and then put his mouth back on Merrick’s cock, the warm wetness of his tongue curling around it.

Merrick’s hips twitched, and Julian gagged for a moment before continuing.

“Oh, god, fuck,” Merrick muttered to himself. That was… really hot. He should probably return the favour.

Merrick grabbed Julian’s hips and pulled them towards himself, pushing Julian’s cock into his open mouth. Julian actually pulled off of Merrick and  _ yelped _ in shock.

“Gods, Merrick! That was a bit much!”

Merrick smiled around the cock in his mouth and hummed in amusement.

Julian stiffened and let out a short moan. “N-never mind. Just… Keep doing that, alright?”

“Mmhmmm,” Merrick vocalized in agreement, nodding a little as he did so. Julian moaned some more in response, sounding quite pleased.

Merrick began to bob his head up and down, gliding the warm flesh in and out of his mouth, his lips clenching slightly around it.

Julian slowly started to move his hips, driving his cock deeper into Merrick’s mouth, the small bush of hairs now tickling his lips with every thrust. The feel of the muscles moving beneath his hands was pleasing, and also giving Merrick some ideas for another time.

Gradually, Julian’s movements grew quicker, erratic and shallow, but no less deep. Merrick was starting to have trouble not gagging as Julian’s cock kept brushing close to the back of his throat.

“G-god, Merrick… I’m g-ggona-, I’m gonna cum!”

Merrick’s body flushed with excitement. This was gonna be good!

Merrick pushed forward as far as he could, finally pressing his lips right to Julian’s pelvis, the tickly hairs poking his chin and balls hanging on his face, and then sucked as hard as he could.

Julian moaned loudly, his cock twitched, and a splash of bitterness filled Merrick’s mouth.

He pulled back, the taste surprising and shocking in all the wrong ways. Meanwhile, Julian’s cock continued to spurt cum onto Merrick’s chest, leaving a sticky white mess all over it.

“God, that tastes terrible!” Merrick said.

Julian was panting. “Heh, sorry.”

Merrick frowned. “It’s not your fault, I was a little overeager, to be honest.”

“Mmm, if you say so. I think you were just the right amount of eager.”

Merrick felt himself smile. He also felt himself blush. “It makes me happy to hear that.”

Silence for a moment, and then, “Would you like me to take care of yours?”

Merrick blinked. “Oh, what? No, that’s okay. I got what I wanted.”

Merrick then realized what he said and hid his face in his hands. His brain really was not in control of his mouth around this boy, god.

Julian laughed as he manoeuvred himself into a sitting position beside Merrick. “I guess I can live with that, but next time you’ll be cumming too.”

Merrick peeped through his fingers, revealing to him once more the pretty, pretty body of Julian.

“I, uh, I’d really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing any actual kind of erotica, so if there is anything wrong with it, *please* tell me


	5. Politics in a porn story!? What are you, a writer?

Merrick liked his mother, he really did, but she was sometimes not the most pleasant person to talk to. So, with just a little dread in his stomach, Merrick made his way to the throne room where he had been summoned.

“Do you know what my mother wishes to talk about?” Merrick asked Gallion.

“I wouldn’t tell you if I did, my prince.”

“... Great.”

With a heavy sigh Merrick pushed the door open and walked up to his mother.

“You summoned me, Mother?”

Queen Bǎo smiled. “I did. Normally I wouldn’t, but I have some… News.”

Merrick frowned. That didn’t sound very good.

“What kind of news?”

“Well…” The Queen hesitated. “As you know, your brother, Heir Apparent Jié, will take the throne.”

Merrick nodded. He did know that.

“And you also know that at some point you would be married, likely for political reasons?”

Merrick hesitated but nodded again.

“Why are you bringing it up?”

The Queen’s eyes hardened, but Merrick could tell she wasn’t mad, and definitely not at him.

“The war with  _ Umvia _ has ended, and one of their stipulations for peace was that we either marry you to their Heir Apparent Jaya or give up some of the territories we gained in the conflict.”

Merrick felt betrayal freeze him in place. He… he’d been traded for territory.

“W-why,” Merrick croaked out.

The Queen smiled sweetly, too sweetly. “We gained a lot of territory in the war, and your ability as a leader of anything has been severely lacking compared to your siblings. Politically, you are very expendable.”

The Queen then frowned. “Just know that I honestly did not want this to happen, and I would have stopped it if I could, but the Umvians wouldn’t budge.”

Merrick nodded blankly. He couldn’t think anymore, not clearly.

The Queen’s face was quickly becoming concerned. “You will have your pick of knights and servants you wish to bring with you, only the vital and most prominent of our workers will be exempt from your choosing.”

Sparks of many conflicting emotions flowed through Merrick’s mind. Why would she let him do that? Was this her trying to make it up to him? It didn’t feel like it made up for anything. But….

“There’s a servant… a, uh, apprentice to the physician. His name is Julian. I only request him and Gallion go with me, please pick whoever else to fill out my entourage, I honestly don’t care.”

The Queen nodded solemnly. “Of course, Merrick.”

Merrick turned and left the room, unsure if he wanted to fume or cry.

 

* * *

 

Julian was wandering the halls, looking for Melody, when the Prince’s guard, Gallion, ran into him. He looked stressed.

“Oh! It’s you! This is great, I need you to come with me.”

Julian blinked. “Is everything alright?”

Gallion’s lips thinned. “No, not at all. The prince is…. Upset.”

Panic and concern flushed and flared through Julian. “Take me to him, please.”

Gallion smiled. “Right away.”

The guard walked quickly through the halls of the castle, leading Julian, not to the prince’s chambers, but to what appeared to be an unused guest room.

“I know you like to do the talking, but let him speak first. It’ll… it’ll let him process.”

Julian nodded. “Okay.”

Gallion smiled again and opened the door. Inside the room was a very frazzled and upset looking Merrick pacing across the floor. At the creak of the door, he looked up and smiled just a little bit when he saw that Julian was there.

“I have something to tell you, and you probably won’t like it.”

Julian felt his mouth settle into a frown as he closed the door behind him. “Alright…”

“Julian…” Merrick’s face settled into uncertainty. “I’m getting married off, to what I assume is an older woman, as part of the peace treaty with the Umvians…” Merrick’s face became a heartbreaking mixture of hopeful and sad. “And I’m bringing you with me.”

Julian blinked. He… what? He was bringing Julian with him?

“But why?” Julian asked.

Merrick’s brows creased in obvious confusion. “Because of all the faces in this godforsaken castle, yours is one I don’t want to stop seeing?”

Julian felt his face heat. “O-oh! That… that’s very flattering.”

“I um, I hope you don’t mind that I’m taking you with me?”

Julian shook his head. “The only thing I have here is friends that I don’t talk to very much, I don’t even have a family to say goodbye to.”

Merrick frowned. “I see.”

“I’ll miss them, for sure! But I think I’d rather go with you than stay behind.”

“Are… are you sure? Am I really worth that much? You’ve really only  _ just _ met me!”

Julian smiled softly. “And you’re already so great. Even if I have to see you with someone else, I don’t think I could leave you.”

Merrick smiled, flushing a rosy pink.

“Besides! There’s a lot of travel time before we get to wherever it is you’re going. Enough time to do… things.” Julian said with a wink, before regretting all of his life choices as his face flared a deep red.

“Y-you!... I-, what!?” Merrick spluttered.

“Sorry!” Julian said. “That was uh, a little forward.”

“No, no! It’s-, it’s fine! Just unexpected!”

Both boys stared at each other, awkwardly blushing in silence.

“So…. um, you  _ are _ in fact going with me, right?”

Julian nodded, regretting being born just a little less.

“Nice, very nice. That uh-, that works out very well.”

“Yeah.”

Silence again.

“We uh… we’ll totally be having sex again, right? You uh, you got what I was saying there?”

“Yeah!” Merrick said, his voice strangled. “Totally!”

Julian coughed. “Neat. I’ll uh... I can go now? Or?”

Merrick’s eyes moved side to side nervously. “Ummm, I guess? Unless you would want to uh, to snuggle for a bit? I could uh, I could use a snuggle.”

Julian smiled. “Y-yeah, I can do that.”


	6. (SEX) Legs and thighs are catching to the eyes

Hugs were exchanged when it was time for him to leave, but Merrick didn’t cry. Julian was impressed, but also a little disappointed. He expected a more sad event, but he guessed that Merrick had already done all his grieving for the departure.

Or maybe he was just hiding it to look strong.

“Are you okay, my prince?” Julian asked him once they were moving.

Merrick didn’t reply for a moment. “No.”

Julian reached out and took his hand. “How long until we reach the Umvian capital?”

“Three weeks… and two days.”

That was a long time. Julian was sure he could distract the prince for at least some of it.

“Am I to be your personal servant?”

“Yes… but you will also be my friend.”

Julian smiled and made as if to tell the prince a secret, but truly he was just giving him a peck on the cheek.

“That… was sneaky,” Merrick noted.

Julian’s smile turned into a proud one. “Indeed.”

Merrick scanned around them and then leaned in.

“Whenever we make camp you are to sleep in my tent, don’t sleep with the other servants,” he whispered.

Julian felt himself blush. “Of course, My Prince.”

Merrick giggled quietly, tickling Julian’s ear. “I also want you to take off your robe, I want to be able to see your legs if you ever walk in front of me.”

The prince then pulled away as Julian spluttered. “M-my p-, Merrick!”

The prince laughed, amusement spilling out of him in waves.

Julian felt his face get hotter and hotter, but he complied, taking his robe off and stuffing it in his satchel.

“Does that please you, My Prince?”

The prince smiled like he knew a secret. “It does.”

Julian smiled just a bit, though still blushing. “Then you won’t mind if I walk in front of you the whole time and drive you absolutely crazy, yes?”

The prince’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

Julian laughed and then ran ahead about 5 yards, exaggeratedly moving his hips so that his thighs moved side to side like the clapper of a church bell.

Unlike a bell though, Julian likely wouldn’t be allowed into a church. Not with the kind of thoughts he was sure to be inspiring in the young prince.

 

* * *

 

When the retinue stopped to stock for food at a town, Julian was given many odd looks for sitting down next to the prince for the meal.

“M-Merrick… how many people know that I’ve been promoted to your personal servant?”

The Prince blinked. “Uhhhh, my head bodyguard?”

Julian groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Merrick, they’re giving me looks!”

“Oh.”

“God, you’re lucky I like you so much, you big dummy.”

Merrick blushed.

“So, are you gonna kiss me in front of them, or will I have to do that?”

Merrick’s face turned totally red. “Julian!”

Julian smirked. “How else will they  _ know _ , Merrick?”

Merrick’s lips thinned, but he didn’t look mad, just more embarrassed.

Julian reached out and rested a hand on one of Merrick’s warm cheeks. “So I take it I’ll be kissing you, hmm?”

“You’re… very forward today.”

Julian smiled sweetly. “I answer to you now, so I’m  _ able _ to be forward, and you  _ certainly _ don’t seem to mind.”

“I, uh, no, I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Julian said, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was quick, but sweet, over after just one beautiful moment. Julian didn’t lean back once it was over though.

“Tonight, you’re going to fuck my thighs until you cum all over my cock,” Julian whispered.

Merrick’s face practically burst into flames. “O-o-o-, Alright!” He said, sounding a little overwhelmed.

Julian pecked him on the cheek. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

Julian lay waiting for Prince Merrick on his bed, propped up on a small pile of pillows under his hips and naked as the day he was born. He was gently touching himself, stroking slowly.

The tent flap opened, revealing a Merrick whose eyes quickly went wide before he rushed to close the flap behind him.

“God, Julian, you are really not doing things by halves are you?”

Julian smiled. “No, I’m not.”

The prince was blushing again, rosy and cute. “So… I should get naked too?”

Julian laughed. “Yes! Yes, you should.”

Merrick quickly undressed, dropping his cloak on the floor, followed by his boots, tunic, chemise, and leggings. He then sorta waddled nervously up to the bed and kneeled just in front of Julian’s feet. His cock was erect and already beading with pre-cum.

Julian felt a bit of his confidence fade. “Are you okay Merrick?”

Merrick just stared at Julian’s thighs, blinking slowly. “Y-yeah.” Merrick then lifted a hand a slowly rubbed it up and down Julian’s left thigh, caressing it like something cherished.

Julian could feel his face heat up a bit from the treatment.

“M-Merrick, um…”  
The Prince smirked as he squeezed the thick muscle. “Yeah?”

“It’s nice that you wanna just look at me like this, but could you get around to, uh, actually fucking me, please?” By the end of his request, Julian felt like his face was on fire.

“Not so confident when the attention is on you?” Merrick asked, still smirking.

Julian sighed. “Apparently not. I’m-, not used to it just yet.”

Merrick reached out with his other hand, giving Julian’s right hip a squeeze. “Neither am I, to be honest.” He had an honest smile on his face, a sweet expression that made Julian smile back.

Merrick’s eyes scanned him up and down. “You ready?”

Julian nodded and his legs were lifted up, knees together but feet apart. Slowly, Merrick inserted his cock between Julian’s legs, the drag of flesh intensely arousing. Eventually, Merrick was as far in as he could go, his cock resting right on top of Julian’s balls. The image was beyond erotic.

“God, Merrick look at that. Your cock just resting on my balls.”

“Y-yeah… It’s…” Merrick shuddered, his cock giving a twitch. “…Really nice.”

Julian smiled. “Then you should totally get to cumming on them, make it an even better sight.”

Merrick’s eyes widened and then he moaned as he gave a short thrust. “Fuck, yeah, uh, wow. Yeah, I should definitely do that.”

Julian smirked and moved his legs, jerking Merrick off with his thighs. “Get to work then.”

Merrick nodded shakily and began thrusting, pushing and pulling his hot cock through the slim opening between Julian’s thighs. Occasionally he would even grind down on Julian’s cock as he thrust, causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Merrick continued to thrust, the tight clenching of Julian’s thighs around his cock an intense feeling he couldn’t help but love. But… something was missing.

“H-hey, Julian, d-do you think y-y-you can turn around?” Merrick asked, feeling his face heat up.

Julian panted a little, breaths deep. “What for?”

“I want to be able to h-hold you,” Merrick blurted out, face aflame.

Julian cooed. “Yeah, I can do that, Merrick.” Julian practically purred out his words.

Neither of them moved.

“C-can you release my c-c-cock, please?” Merrick asked.

“Nah.”

“Oh.” This was going to be a bit of an issue.

Slowly, Merrick pulled back, dragging his cock back through the small opening between Julian’s thighs, his sensitive head being almost painfully tugged upon.

“F-fuck, Julian, don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“Mmm, maybe. But I happen to like all of the faces you make.”

Merrick startled and his cock pulled free with a slight  _ thwip _ of moving skin.

“Good lord, Julian!”

The boy had the audacity to giggle cutely. Merrick just glared at him.

“Okay, okay! I get it,” Julian said, still giggling. He then turned over, resting on his hands and knees.

“So, you want to fuck me like this, huh? Wanna hold me as you penetrate my thighs, hmmm?” Julian asked coyly over his shoulder.

Merrick nodded, feeling just a tad overwhelmed.

“Get over here then.”

Merrick shuffled over on his knees. He then slowly pushed his cock back between Julian’s thick thighs, the pressure and tightness he loved returning.

“God, Julian, you’re body is, like, perfect,” Merrick said, running a hand softly up Julian’s side.

“You’re not so bad yourself, My Prince.”

Merrick smiled to himself.

“Now fuck me,” Julian demanded.

“You’re kinda bossy,” Merrick commented with a thrust, making Julian moan a little. His balls were just barely resting on top of Merrick’s dick, moving as he slowly pushed and pulled.

“S-s-someone has to b-boss you around,” Julian panted out. “May as well be me.”

Merrick leaned over and pressed a kiss to Julian’s neck. “Sounds good to me.”

Julian gasped, and then gasped again when Merrick thrust hard, the slap of flesh loud in the quiet of the tent.

“Your. Body. Makes. Me. So. Hot. All. The time,” Merrick said, punctuating each word with a harder and harder thrust. The clenching and unclenching of Julian’s’ thighs was delicious, practically milking pleasure from him.

Julian had a hand around his own cock now, though it appeared he had trouble holding on to it. “Speak f-f-for yourself!” He said.

Merrick wrapped an arm around Julian’s torso, open palm over his heart. The pulse beneath his hand was fast, furious, and hot.

“Can’t resist, can you, Julian? Looking at me all the time?” Merrick asked, licking a stripe up the back of Julian’s neck. He tasted of sweat and man and sex. It was delicious.

Julian cried out, whole body going tense for half a moment. “N-no, my prince!”

A thought passed through Merrick’s mind and he couldn’t help but act on it.

Slowly, as he continued to thrust roughly, Merrick wrapped his lips around the area where Julian’s neck met his shoulder and gently bit down, sucking a mark onto his tan skin.

“F-Fuck!” Julian nearly yelled, body going rigid like stone. His legs were so solid and warm that it pushed Merrick over the edge along with him.

They fell over to the side, collapsing in a pile of breathlessness and satisfaction.

“S-s-so, did y-you like that, my p-prince?” Julian asked.

Merrick mumbled out a gibberish response, too worn out to say actual words.

Julian giggled tiredly. “Sure sounds like you did.”

Merrick nodded against Julian’s shoulder. “G-g-gotta, again… s-sometime,” he managed to say.

“Definitely.”

Merrick wasn’t sure, but he thought that Julian was smiling as he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fucking pain to write. I hope it makes for an entertaining read, though.


	7. Sex is just one way to show love

Merrick watched Julian, he did it all the time. Couldn’t help himself, really. The way he conducted himself was just so enticing that he found himself unable to look away.

He was always smiling these days, as they travelled east, even when the weather was disagreeable and sorrowful he had a smile on his face, talking away about this and that with some member of the retinue. He was inspiring.

“Julian, come here,” Merrick called to him.

He blinked and turned to the prince, seeming surprised, but not put-out. “Of course, my prince,” he said graciously.

“What is it, Merrick?” Julian asked once he was beside him.

Merrick bit his lip. He’d been wanting to ask this for a while, but he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. “Wh-what are you going to do, once we arrive in Umvia?”

Julian gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Merrick sighed. “I’m to be married to Princess Jaya, once we arrive I’ll be officially engaged, what are you going to do then?”

Julian frowned. “I don’t know.”

Merrick licked his lips nervously. “I-, um, not to put a damper on your mood or anything, but… you should probably think of something before we get there. I wish I could keep you around like right now, but I just won’t be able to.”

Julian pouted, making him look like a wronged child.

Merrick leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t be sad, please? We still have two weeks until we arrive. You can be sad then, okay?”

Julian’s pout became less intense but didn’t disappear. “Fine.”

He pecked Merrick back. “But only because you said so.”

Merrick smiled. “That’s all I wanted. You can go back to what you were doing before if you want.”

Julian shook his head. “I wanna be with you.”

Merrick felt his face heat. “N-nice.”

Julian giggled and held out his hand. Merrick stared for a moment and then took it in his own. He gave it a squeeze as joy and sorrow swallowed his heart, wondering just how many more times he would get to have this, to have Julian’s hand in his.

 

* * *

 

“I want to do something for Julian,” Merrick announced as he approached his head guard.

Gallion raised an eyebrow. “Judging by what I overhear from your tent at night, you already do plenty for him.”

Merrick blushed and Gallion cackled at his expression.

“Not that kind of something…” Merrick grumbled. “I wanna do something  _ nice _ for Julian. He seems… unhappy.”

Gallion sobered up instantly, his expression much more serious. “Well, my prince, do you have any ideas? Or do you want me to come up with something for you?”

“I don’t know!” Merrick said, practically pouting. “I’m not good at planning stuff, not like Mom, or Jié…” Merrick trailed off. “I have no idea what to do for him.”

“Well, what have you been doing with him outside of your… nightly activities?” Gallion asked.

Merrick frowned. “Umm, not much? He’s always talking to someone, and I feel like I can’t take a single step away from this godsforsaken group without  _ someone _ noticing.”

Merrick sighed. “There are just so many people here, and I feel obligated to show my face to them.”

Gallion hummed thoughtfully. “As your head guard I can accompany you anywhere you wish, and you aren’t  _ required _ to stay with the group, so…”

Merrick felt his lips curve into a smile. “I can do whatever I want.”

Gallion smiled back at him. “Indeed, now… What are you going to do with him?”

Merrick stared silently for a few seconds, barely moving. 

“Fuck…” He muttered under his breath. “Uhhhh, maybe a picnic? Just spending time as us? No rushing to sleep, just talking and enjoying ourselves?”

Gallion’s eyes twinkled. “Sounds like a plan to me, your highness.”

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, where are you taking me, Merrick?” Julian asked.

Merrick just smiled. “Somewhere nice.”

Julian humphed. “That’s very vague.”

“Well, I want it to be a surprise!”

Julian blushed just slightly, cheeks turning only a single shade darker. “O-oh.”  
Merrick grabbed Julian's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're going to love it, trust me."

' _ And also love me, I hope. _ '

Julian nodded, perhaps a little erratically. "O-okay."

“Good, now come on! We’re just going over to that tree, so we can be in the shade.”

“That doesn’t seem very secure, Merrick,” Julian commented.

Merrick scoffed. “Don’t worry, Gallion is watching us… from a distance, but still.”

Julian released a relieved breath. “Oh, thank goodness.”

Merrick giggled at him. “You’re such a worry-wart! No one wants to hurt me, the guards are just a precaution.”

Julian sat down on the ground roughly. “I am not! I just like knowing you’re okay…”

Merrick smiled at him, face nearly hurting. “I think it’s cute.”

Both of them blushed.

“A-a-anyway!” Merrick stammered. “I got a picnic for us!” He then took the pack he was wearing off and laid out the foods that were inside. There were tiny loaves of bread, a few fruits, and even a meat pie.

“I, uh, I wanted to spend an afternoon with just you, and I thought you might enjoy having food to go along with it?”

Merrick looked up at Julian to see his reaction and was pleased to see an adoring smile on his face.

“You’re a giant sap, Merrick, you really are,” Julian said fondly.

Merrick felt his face heat up a bit more. “I-I know.”

Julian reached out and grabbed Merrick’s face, pecking him on the lips. “But I like you being a sap, so it’s okay.”

Merrick smiled and then stuffed a piece of bread into his face so he wouldn’t say something stupid like “I love you”.

 

* * *

 

Merrick had his arms full, Julian nested warmly and wonderfully in his embrace. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid Julian could feel it, that it would give away just how much he was feeling in this moment. It was nearly too much.

But, then Merrick had an idea, a naughty idea. A way to distract himself from just how perfect and lovely this moment was. Smiling to himself, he slowly worked his hand towards Julian’s belt and then,  _ success _ , his hand touching Julian’s junk. The tiny fluffy hairs on Julian’s scrotum tickled his fingertips.

“Merrick, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean, Julian?” Merrick asked with just the right amount of playfulness in his voice.

“You’re touching my  _ balls _ , I thought the point of this was to just have fun!”

Merrick pressed a kiss to Julian’s neck. “I am having fun. I’m with you, our stomachs are full of food, it’s only just past midday, and my hand is down your pants!”

“You have an ulterior motive here, I’m sure of it,” Julian muttered. Merrick could feel the other’s neck getting warmer.

Merrick shrugged, or at least he tried to, considering his hands were busy. “Not really,” he said, telling the worst bold-faced lie he’d ever told in his life.

Julian made a “hmmm” sound in thought. “If you say so.”

Merrick curled and then slowly uncurled his fingers. “I do say so,” he said as he continued to pet Julian’s balls.

Julian shivered and Merrick felt the other’s cock twitch against his wrist. “M-Merrick…”

Another neck kiss. “Yes?”

“When we get back you are going to suck my cock until your lips bruise.”

Merrick froze and gave a full-body shiver. “Y-yeah?”

Julian leaned his head back and gave Merrick a kiss on the cheek, lingering just a moment to whisper “yeah” against his skin.

Julian’s cock was rock hard against Merrick’s wrist. Merrick couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll more than likely see the mentioned blowjob in the next chapter… whenever I get around to writing it


End file.
